Monsters
by WildlingWriter
Summary: it’s been two years since the fall of Gunmar. Jim has adapted to his trollhood and his leadership within the new Trollmarket. When Claire leaves him, tired of an extraordinary life, Jim returns home to find comfort in his family, and perhaps to find comfort in someone else.
1. chapter 1

Monsters

Rating: T

Pairing: Strickler/Jim

Summary: it's been two years since the fall of Gunmar. Jim has adapted to his trollhood and his leadership within the new Trollmarket. When Claire leaves him, tired of an extraordinary life, Jim returns home to find comfort in his family, and perhaps to find comfort in someone else.

Prologue

Jim was tired. It had been a long day, even for him. Colonizing a new Heartstone and reestablishing a new Trollmarket had taken its toll on the young Trollhunter. The city was flourishing, everyone was happy, finally at peace. There was no bridge to guard, no dark evil awaiting in the darkness, but in its place was a sense of paranoia, of fear. Trolls were like the rock they were from: steadfast, hard to change. For months there was a fear that something else evil was going to show its face, that somehow the newly transformed trollhunter would fail at his task to protect his people in a new place. New Jersey was different, louder with the subways, and harder to stay unnoticed. But with Blinky guiding them, the trolls flourished. New homes, new dark gardens, new colonies of gnomes to harass trollwives. But Jim was tired.

He trudged home slowly, picking at his still foreign fangs. He knew Claire wasnt happy. She had become sullen after a while in Trollmarket. She missed the sunlight. She missed her family and friends. The letters from Darci had become less frequent, the girl had afterall been accepted to her top college and didn't have the time to text constantly with Claire. Jim still talked to Toby, and his mother, but the duties of Trollhunter made it difficult.

With a sigh, Jim unlocked the front door to his and Claire's small hut, expecting the smell of troll draught, a common scent recently to Jim. Instead, he was greeted with dying embers and the stale scent of last night's supper.

"Claire?" Jim called into the darkness. He felt the amulet flicker on his chest. He turned on the lights to the living room and found an empty couch. Often Claire would sleep on the couch awaiting his return. But she was nowhere. Jim searched the hut, on edge but not surprised. Claire often went out as of late, and would stumble home drunk on troll draught in the early morning.

Jim sighed, abandoning his search for his girlfriend. He stripped from his armor, willing it into the amulet, before setting it on the bedside table and trudging to closet to put away his clothes. A strange side effect of his trollhood was his affinity for being unclothed. Much of the time of he was at home, he was naked. It felt natural somehow, however for Claire's sake he would often don boxers while at home.

He pulled open the closet doors and paused. It was half empty. All that was left was a few of Jim's articles of clothing. Taped to one of the empty hangers, however, was a slip of paper and written on it in familiar handwriting, was a letter. Jim frowned, and plucked the letter from the hanger, sat back on the bed, and read.

"My Romeo,

I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. But I'm lonely. I miss the sunlight. I miss my parents and I miss Darci. This isn't what I thought it would be. This is too much. I'm going home, and I know you can't follow. I love you, but I don't love this..."

Whatever else was written turned to dust in Jim's hand. He felt hot tears in his eyes and let them fall, steaming on the bedspread. She was gone. Claire has given up. Jim felt his fangs cut into his lip. They had been through so much and yet this is what broke her?

Jim let loose a short snarl of pain, and then swiftly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and fled from his home, one destination in mind: the slaughtered cat.

Mr. Blinky was awoken by a loud crash.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" He cried, half leaping out of bed. An enormous shape loomed in the shadows. "Oh it's just you." Mr. Blinky relaxed, recognizing Arrrrgh in the gloom. "And pray tell what incited this most auspicious midnight visit?" Mr. Blinky asked, turning on the bedside table.

The light illuminated the concerned look on the great troll's stony face. Mr. Blinky knew that expression.

Mr. Blinky sighed, getting to his feet and rubbing three of his many eyes. "Jim?" Arrrgh nodded. "Slaughtered Cat?" Another nod. "Well I suppose there's only one thing to be done."

The Slaughtered Cat was situated on the edge of Trollmarket, a seedy place where people went to drink, and cause trouble, and slip away unnoticed. It was an entirely worthless place, in Mr. Blinky's opinion. However Jim somehow managed to find himself there every time he was overwhelmed by his responsibilities as Trollhunter. And every single time he went, inevitably he would say the wrong thing to the wrong troll and a fight would ensue, only stopped by Arrrgh stepping in.

Tonight however, it was especially bad. Mr. Blinky could hear the commotion long before the Slaughtered Cat came into view. Screams, roars, breaking glass and crashing furniture noises filled the night air. Mr. Blinky and Arrrgh paused at the door to the bar. Mr. Blinky sighed. "Ready, friend?" He asked, glancing upwards.

Arrrgh rolled his shoulders, and nodded. They swung the wide doors open and beheld chaos.

There was not a piece of furniture not broken, not a glass uncracked. Beer stained the walls and in fact pieces of the walls were missing entirely. Trolls heaved and crashed together like great boulders. And there, in the middle of it, beer mug in one hand, eyes flashing red, and teeth bared, roaring like a beast, was Jim. He grabbed a troll by the scruff of his neck and with a snarl, threw the poor beast over his shoulder with an enormous crash.

"James Lake Junior, you stop this ridiculous behavior at once!" Roared Mr. Blinky. Jim's hazy eyes focused on Blinky for just a moment, and then another troll sent Jim flying across the bar. "Jim!" Mr. Blinky ran to where Jim had disappeared over the bar, and found the Trollhunter in an undignified pile, wiping bright red blood from his mouth and nose.

"What the devil is wrong with you, Master Jim?" Mr. Blinky asked softly, kneeling down to swipe glass from Jim's thick black hair.

"Sh'gun." Mumbled Jim.

"Pardon?" Mr. Blinky helped Jim to his feet.

Jim shoved Mr. Blinky with a snarl. "She's gone!"

Mr. Blinky stumbled back. "Who?"

Jim spat blood onto the ground, wobbling unsteadily.

"Claire!" His voice hitched, all the fight leaving him. "Claire went home." He sat down again, tears coming to his eyes.

Mr. Blinky knelt beside his pupil, placing two hands on his shoulder, "Oh Master Jim, I'm so sorry. I am so terribly sorry."

Jim looked up at him, his bluish face streaked with tears. Mr. Blinky was guilty of sometimes forgetting that despite the things that Jim had accomplished, despite all he had been through, Jim was still just a boy. Mr. Blinky sighed, and pulled the boy into an embrace. He felt Jim shake through his tears. And then his body stilled.

"Come, Master Jim." Mr. Blinky helped the lad to his feet. Jim wasn't crying anymore, in fact his face was blank and his eyes were dull. "Let's get you home." He began to lead Jim out of the Slaughtered Cat.

Right as Mr. Blinky and Arrrgh had gotten Jim out onto the street, Jim faltered. He stood poised for a moment.

"Jim?" Arrrgh asked, tilting his head.

And then Jim bolted. "Jim!" Cried Mr. Blinky, reaching out to stop the boy. He had already disappeared.

"Let him go." Rumbled Arrrgh, "Jim need time."

Mr. Blinky sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What will the boy do now?"

Jim couldn't recall how he managed to get to the surface world, or how he managed to get back to Arcadia, but somehow he found himself standing outside of the Nuñez's home. It was dark, everyone was asleep. Jim knew somewhere in that house, Claire was also sleeping soundly. Jim's eyes pricked, and he stumbled foreword. A strong clawed hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. Jim looked up and was greeted by a familiar green, behorned face.

"Strickler?!" Jim leapt away from his former nemesis, a snarl on his lips.

"Your friends said they thought I'd find you here." Strickler mused, "and as charming as your company usually is, I don't think Miss Nuñez would appreciate it in your current state." Strickler's nose crinkled. "I see youve embraced the troll pastime of drunken brawling." Strickler observed in his usual condescending baritone.

"Fuck off, Strickler!" Jim snarled, ripping his shoulder away from Strickler's grip. The sudden movement made Jim's head spin, and he wobbled unsteadily, almost losing his footing. Strickler reaches out to steady his former pupil. But he was met with another low snarl.

Strickler's glowing yellow eyes narrowed, and his lip rose as he met Jim's growl with his own, baring sharp teeth. "You may be the savior of mankind," Strickler hissed, "but right now you are nothing more than an inebriated fool with no plan other than to harass and probably scar a family who's just happy to have their daughter back." He roughly grabbed Jim by both shoulders and stared directly into the trollhunter's pale blue eyes. "Come along, Trollhunter, it's time to go home."

Jim tried to wrestle himself out of Strickler's grasp, but for all his trollhood, Strickler was still stronger, partly due to his own drunken state.

"Still always one to fight." Strickler muttered, almost to himself. "You did this to yourself, boy." He hissed at Jim before rearing back his head and head butting Jim, hard.

Jim immediately went limp in Strickler's arms, head lolling to one side. Strickler adjusted his grip on his former pupil, and unfurled his large black wings. With little more sound than the rustle of wind, Strickler launched into the air, holding tightly to Jim as he flew away.

Strickler landed in the bushes near his home. Pulling a glamor from his pocket, he cast it on Jim, giving him the appearance, at least for now, of the form that had formerly been that of Jim. He shifted into his usual human form, and hoisted the lad over his shoulder. Quietly, he made his way up the walk to his front door. Thankfully it was late, and nobody was about. It would be difficult to explain why he was carrying a boy into his house in the early hours of morning.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Strickler dumped the Trollhunter onto his couch, cursing the boy and all the trolls beneath New Jersey. He removed the glamor from Jim and quickly put it back into its usual place in a box on the mantle. Strickler paused for a moment, evaluating the next step. Mr. Blinky had asked the Changeling to return him to Trollmarket at the earliest opportunity, but really, was it worth it to call the chief of trolls with sunrise a couple of hours away? He would return the troublesome boy the next night, Strickler decided. He was broken from his musing by a soft sigh and grunt from the still unconscious Trollhunter. Strickler turned his attention to the boy. Most likely he would be suffering a headache tomorrow.

Strickler fetched a blanket and spread it gently over the boy. It was the first time he was really able to examine his half troll features.

His skin was dusky blue. The spell that Merlín had given him to bring on the changes necessary to destroy Gunmar had squared and sharpened the boy's face, but it wasn't terribly unattractive, if Strickler was being blunt. His hair was thicker, and almost blue in its blackness. His horns were thick and just barely curled, like a goat's. Strickler gently touched one horn, and Jim sighed, pushing the horn into Strickler's hand.

Strickler smiled kindly, and stroked the smooth bony protuberance. Trolls enjoyed having their horns stroked, it was akin to a neck rub, something that Strickler was particularly fond of. Jim's lips parted slightly. The boy really did have lovely lips, even with the addition of his tusks. Strickler found himself leaning over Jim's face. He had the overwhelming desire to kiss those lips. Just once.

Strickler snarled at the unbidden thought and sprung away from the boy. He rubbed his forehead. Absolutely not! The fact that Jim would kill him if he woke up not withstanding, there was no way in all hells that kissing Jim was a good idea. He was thousands of years older than Jim, though not a huge deal in trollhood, it would still raise some eyebrows. He had taught Jim, watched him grow up. And Jim was certainly not into those of the same sex. No, no. It was too morally wrong, even a small kiss.

Strickler growled to himself, and turned off the lights. He crept up the stairs, pausing once only to wish the Trollhunter a hushed goodnight before retiring to his room. He would deliver the boy back to his people the following evening and forget about those lovely lips.

The Changeling's dreams were haunted by pale blue eyes and soft, fang filled kisses.

Well guys, there you have it! This will definitely develop slowly, so let me know what y'all think!


	2. 2

Title: Monsters

Rating: T

Pairing: Strickler/Jim Lake Jr

Summary: Jim awakens in a strange living room and sees a part of Strickler he had never imagined. Strickler meanwhile struggles with strange feelings.

Well hello readers! Nice to see y'all again! Enjoy this chapter!

The first thing Jim was aware of was a pounding in his head. It felt like he had been thrown into a wall by Draal. He cracked an eye open and groaned. What the hell happened last night? Jim closed his eyes, struggling to remember. He remembered coming home, of being tired, and...Claire. Claire.

Jim sat up, rubbing his horns. Claire was gone. She had abandoned him...and he had gotten drunk and gotten into a fight. And...Jim vaguely remembered Mr Blinky however the rest of the night was a blur.

Jim looked around, taking in his surroundings. This was not his hut In Trollmarket nor was it Toby's living room. Nor his mothers, nor the Nunez's. He found himself in quaint living room, with two large windows that were mercifully covered by dark shutters. There was a fireplace with an ornate mantle, covered in odds and ends. A simple bookshelf sat in the corner, filled with historical texts and cookbooks.

The Trollhunter stood, stretching and slowly meandering around the room. Who's home was he in? He wandered into the white tile kitchen, searching for water. Attached the the fridge was a piece of ruled paper. The handwriting was familiar, and made Jim's stomach sink.

Hello Young Atlas. As I'm sure you don't remember the events of last night, let me clue you in. You quite nearly made a fool of yourself in front of the Nunez residence late last night. I was given the most pleasant charge of attending to you in your inebriated state. I am currently performing my professional duties, however I will be home well before nightfall. I shall return you to Trollmarket once evening sets. Don't do anything foolish, Young Atlas.

-W. Stricklander

Jim's stomach turned as he gazed around the kitchen. So this was where Strickler made his home. Somehow he had envisioned something more akin to a medieval torture chamber than a cozy, modern homestead. Jim put both hands on the sink, considering for a moment his mismatched hands. One hand had still looked relatively human, except blue, while the other was distinctly trollish. He gripped the sink, feeling it crack under his hands. Claire. She was gone. Tears stung his eyes and fell steaming into the sink. His stomach suddenly gave a sharp twist and the lad violently puked into the sink.

He gagged and spat, face contorting at the smell.

"I see you're awake." A voice behind Jim made him turn suddenly, wiping his lip.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, just as cool and regal as Jim remembered him, was Walt Stricklander. He had the same arrogant half smile and sharp aquiline eyes.

"Feeling better, Trollhunter?" Strickler asked, placing his briefcase on the kitchen table before seating himself and resting his chin on his hands.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Jim stalked around the side of the kitchen table.

"Almost 5, the sun will be setting in a couple of hours. Also, please do relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Strickler motioned to the chair across from himself. Jim sat uneasily, still watching his former nemesis closely. "And once the sun is set, I can take you back to Trollmarket and you shall be free of me once more."

Jim chewed his lip, looking almost sorrowful. "What if..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "What if I'm not ready to go home yet?" The words shocked Jim as much as they obviously shocked Strickler.

Strickler raised an eyebrow curiously. "I'm sorry? Care to elaborate?"

Jim sighed. "Claire left. And I don't want to be left in that empty hut yet. And I don't want to talk about it. Tony would just ask me for details and play video games, my mom would just want to talk about Claire. I just want to...be." Jim paused, and awkwardly glanced up, "does that make sense?"

Strickler stood, and began making tea. As he poured tea into two cups, he finally responded. "Yes quite. However, if your mother, and Toby are out of the question, where pray tell do you plan on staying?" He placed the tea cup in front of the young Trollhunter. Reflected back in the smooth dark surface was both of them. Strickler wanted so bad to just to brush the boy's thick hair from his eyes.

"I don't know." Sighed Jim, resting his head on one hand.

Strickler was quiet for a while, and then finally spoke, "You'll just have to stay here, then, won't you?" He patted his charge on the shoulder.

Jim looked up in shock, "Really!! Why?"

Strickler sat down, and smiled kindly, "You showed me extraordinary kindness many times, Young Atlas. Is is the least I can do. And I know how deeply heartbreak can hurt."

"My mom?" Jim asked, his nose curling.

"Ah yes," Strickler sighed deeply, "Barbara is an incredibly gifted, beautiful woman. I only wish I was worthy of her." Strickler began to daydream, lost in rose colored memories.

"Uh...Strickler." Jim jogged the man out of his day dream. He looked down. Somehow his hand had fallen over Jim's trollish paw. He snatched it back as if burned, and stood up sharply.

"Well, are you hungry? I am quit accomplished in trollish cuisine." Offered Strickler.

Jim's stomach grumbles in response. Strickler chuckled in response and began fetching pots and pans. "You are more than welcome to watch tv or something while I prepare dinner."

Jim thanked Strickler before retreating to the living room. As he sat down on the couch he had a sudden thought. He stepped back into the kitchen where Strickler was dropping several large quartz stones into a pot of boiling water. "Think I could use your shower?" Jim asked. Strickler glanced up, and was he blushing?

"Yes of course. Towels are in the Hall closet." Stickler waved him away as Jim sniffed at the stove. "Bugger off, Young Atlas." Strickler thrust his shoulder into Jim, forcing the younger to move out of the way.

Jim chuckled and quietly left Strickler to his work, heading up the stairs and into the hallway. He found several fluffy grey towels in the Hall closet and stopped to examine them. Curiously, he pressed his nose into the fabric and inhaled deeply. They smelled like black tea and musk and something indescribable. Jim's troll instincts shuddered and rumbled deep in his mind. He quickly drew the towels from his face, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. No, nope. This wasn't happening. Jim quickly entered the bathroom at the end of the Hall and turned on the light.

The bathroom, like the rest of the house, was quite plain yet homey. All white tiles with grey details and ornate fixtures on the bathtub and sink. Jim stripped from his ripe smelling sweatpants and crumpled them in a pile on the floor. He turned on the shower, letting a spray of burning hot water hit the walls of the shower. He quickly got under the spray, enjoying the hot water on his stony cold skin. Jim examined his options as far as cleansing. He chuckled. Of course Strickler had an array of high end hair and body products. There were also a few in small pots with Trollish writing on them.

"Moss moisturizer", "Horn Conditioner", and "Stone Shiner" were amongst the labels. Jim considered them for a moment, before turning to something more familiar. He lathered his coarse hair with shampoo and proceeded to wash the grime and filth of the last twenty four hours from his body.

Strickler was having a hard time focusing on his preparation of dinner. Upstairs, in his bathroom, was a very naked Trollhunter. His mind wandered, trying to imagine what the boy's naked body looked like. How the water would roll over the contours of his striking face, his muscular, lithe body. How would it drip off those onyx horns?

His sensitive ears picked up the noises of splashing water, and of relaxed sighs. Strickler shook his head, trying to block it out. No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

He would not entertain such thoughts about his formal pupil. His straight, eighteen year old, former pupil who for a long time wanted the Changeling dead. Strickler sighed, and tried to focus on his cooking, not on the half troll showering upstairs.

Jim finished his shower, having finally given in and tried the "horn conditioner". He turned off the water, and stepped out into the steam filled room. He shook his head, splattering water on the walls. He breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of the water and fragrant bath products. He wondered briefly that he smelled of Strickler now, not of Trollmarket, or the cheap soaps he kept stocked in the hut. It smelled...nice. Comforting. The troll in him rumbled and flexed. Jim's mouth turned into a grimace as he battled with his still foreign instincts. He quickly dried himself, rubbing the towel into his hair, making it stand on end. He located his sweatpants on, regretting that that was all he had to wear. He pulled them on, and hung the towel back on the wall.

He exited the bathroom in a billow of steam, and immediately he was hit with an amazing fragrance coming from downstairs. Still slightly dripping, Jim descended the stairs and was met with somehow, an adorable sight.

Haloed in steam and smoke, eyes sharp with concentration, and wearing a pale blue apron, was Strickler. He was staring deep into a deep pan, stirring slowly.

Jim followed his instincts and followed his nose, determined to find the source of that delicious smell.

Strickler jumped as he felt an inquisitive presence behind him. He turned and found a still damp Jim, pupils blown, sniffing around at the pots and pans.

"Something smells amazing." Jim murmured, curiously peaking into one of the pots. It was all herbs and clear broth and several chunks of dark, spotted stone.

"Yes, it's called dinner." Strickler smoothed his hair back. "Though I suppose it's breakfast for you." He swatted Jim away from the pans. "Let me finish. Shoo!" He brandished a pair of tongs at the boy and Jim laughed, backing away. "If you insist on being underfoot, make yourself useful and set the table." Strickler motioned to a cabinet above the sink.

"Whatever you say." Jim pulled plates and two bowls from the cabinet and set them on the table. He spent some time fiddling with them, just as he would with the dinner plates at his old home with his mother. His mother...

Jim's heart hurt for a moment. He hasn't seen her in close to two years. But he really just wanted to hide away for awhile. Jim shook himself, ridding himself of such heavy thoughts.

"Is it ready?" He asked, turning his attention to Strickler.

Strickler was distributing the meal into serving trays. "Impatient boy." He muttered, still smiling out of one corner of his broad mouth. He laid the serving dishes on the kitchen table. "Please sit." He motioned to one of the chairs. Jim sat, and peered curiously at the dishes before him.

Strickler elegantly portioned food onto Jim's plate. It was a collection of several minerals, stones, and herbs. The human in Jim was revolted, however the troll in him roared with excited hunger.

Strickler finished serving himself, sat, and then motioned. "Well Trollhunter, dig in".

Jim curiously took a bite of what looked like quartz. His eyes immediately lit up. Strickler cracked a smile curiously. "Well?" He asked.

"It's fantastic!" Jim exclaimed around a mouthful of rocks.

Strickler laughed, a full, lovely laugh. Jim paused, caught in the magic of Strickler's laugh for a moment. "I'm glad you enjoy it, Jim." Strickler sighed, and a shiver ran down his spine. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not able to enjoy trollish cuisine in this form. I do apologize." In an instant, the handsome middle aged man was replaced by a lean, mossy green troll with glowing yellow eyes, and sleek dark horns.

Jim stared at him for a moment, taking this form in. He realized he had been staring with his mouth open and quickly filled it with another bite of food. "It's fine." He muttered, feeling heat in his cheeks.

"I know this form isn't nearly as visually pleasing at the other, but-" Strickler was cut off abruptly by Jim.

"Your beautiful!" Jim immediately turned a darker shade of blue, and ducked his head. "I mean, it's cool. Whatever you're cool with." Jim sighed, and peaked out from under his thick brows.

Strickler smiled, and lifted his water glass to Jim. "I appreciate the compliment, Young Atlas." Strickler considered for a moment and then quickly went to another cabinet and produced a dusty bottle of red wine. "Care for a libation?" He asked Jim. "It's no trolldraught, but I'm quite fond of it."

"Uh, sure." Jim responded.

Strickler retrieves two long stemmed wine glasses and set them in front of himself and Jim. He poured deep burgundy wine into each glass.

He sat back down in his chair and raised his glass. Jim mirrored him. Strickler considered for a moment and then smiled at the boy. "To being exactly who you are meant to be." They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

Strickler watched Jim sip his wine. The boy grimaced and Strickler laughed again. "It's an acquired taste."

"Yeah...you could say that." Jim smacked his lips. He took another small sip, and shrugged.

They fell into easy conversation, as if they had been friends for a long time. They spoke of the war against Gunmar, as well as those times that felt so long ago, when Jim was just Jim the high school student, and Strickler was just Mr. Strickler the history teacher. And the wine began to flow as easily as the conversation.

"Ugh," Jim sighed dreamily, "I'm so full!" He sat back in his chair, lazily sipping wine. Strickler has been right, the wine really was delicious.

"I'm glad you enjoyed everything." Strickler patted Jim on the shoulder as he cleared the table. A low rumble emanated from Jim's chest, a trollish purr. Strickler paused, feeling muscles ripple beneath his claws. A moment passed, and them Strickler pulled his hand away, finishing clearing the dishes. "Shall we adjourn to the sitting room for after dinner entertainment?"

Jim stood, wobbling slightly. "It's called a living room." Jim said was a laugh, "and it's called Netflix and chilling." Retrieving his wine glass from the kitchen table, Jim went into the living room and comfortably flopped onto the couch. He turned on the TV and scrolled until he found some horror movies about giant trolls. He laughed at the title "Trollhunter". Strickler joined him after a moment, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Interesting choice." Strickler commented before settling back into his human form, and sipping his wine.

Jim shrugged. "Looks funny."

And indeed it was. Perhaps partly due to the wine, within minutes of watching, the film had the Changeling and the half troll howling with laughter. Jim was clinging to Strickler's shoulder, tears running down his face as he laughed. As the credits rolled, the laughter too began to quiet. Strickler sighed, suddenly aware of their closeness. Jim too seemed to have realized how they sat so close together, Strickler's arm around Jim's shoulders. They breathed each other's air for a couple of moment.

"I think," Strickler croaked, his throat suddenly going dry, "I need another glass of wine." He moved slightly, and suddenly, Jim lunged forward and kissed the Changeling square on the lips. Strickler froze, his eyes wide. Jim Lake Jr, Trollhunter, savior of the world, was kissing him. His lips were warm and hard, framed by his upward fangs. Strickler gasped, and let his instincts take over. He grabbed Jim by his hair and mashed their faces harder together. Tongues danced and Jim tasted like wine and toothpaste and quartz. Strickler moved so that he was half laying across Jim. Jim's kisses were hungry and hot, begging for more. Strickler's hands trailed down Jim's bare chest, enjoying every gasp and sigh. And then suddenly, Jim's eyes flew open, and he shoved Strickler off of him.

Jim looked panicked, eyes wide, hair disheveled.

"Jim..." Strickler wheezed quietly.

"Oh my god." Jim muttered. He turned his wide eyes towards Strickler. "Oh my God!" Jim jumped backwards, wavering on his feet for a moment before racing to the backdoor, flinging it open, and disappearing into the darkness.

Strickler sat alone on his couch, touching his lips gently. What had he done?

Alright we got a kiss! Maybe not the perfect first kiss, but hey, love isn't perfect! Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.


	3. 3

Title: Monsters

Rating: M

Pairing: Strickler/Jim Lake Jr

Summary: Jim struggled with his feelings for one Changeling.

Hello readers! Notice the rating change for this chapter!! You've been warned

Jim's fist connected with a tree with a loud thud. He tore through the underbrush, his thoughts as scattered as a gnome hoard. He had just kissed Strickler. No, not kissed-they had been downright making out like two horny teenagers. Jim paused, debating everything.

There was no denial that Walt Strickler was an impeccable specimen, in both troll and human form. Jim has seen how the female teachers had swooned over him, hell he had watched his mother fall head over heels for the man. But...Jim was straight wasn't he? He had always been hopelessly attracted to girls, and as of fifth grade, it was always Claire.

Jim sat in the darkness with a sigh.

When Jim was adjusting to his new trollish nature, Mr. Blinky had had a long discussion with Jim about his new instincts.

(Two years prior)

"Now, Master Jim, I understand that there are two forms of attraction with humans: heterosexual and homosexual, is that correct?" Mr. Blinky asked as he rifled through a large collection on troll biology texts for Jim.

"Sort of," Jim replied, "I mean you can like both too. Or none...I don't know, it's complicated!" Jim was slightly uncomfortable talking about sex with his mentor.

"Well, I suppose the easiest way to describe troll sexuality is...trolls like both? What's the word?" He glanced over his tomes.

"Trolls are bisexual?" Jim asked with a laugh. "You're saying trolls are bisexual?"

"Yes as no. You see, trolls often do not form long term relationships. Marriage for instance, is a new concept amongst trolls. But the easiest way to describe it I suppose is the idea of gender with trolls is a loosely constructed concept. We are troll, that's it. And we form relationships with whoever we like because the idea of being homosexual or heterosexual simply isn't a concept."

(End flashback)

Jim was at least half troll. His instincts told him he was attracted to Strickler. But the human in him still snarled in disgust. What was he going to do? He thought long and hard until finally he decided. Damn the consequences.

The troll in Jim roared approvingly.

Strickler sat on the couch, staring into space. What had he done? He had snogged Jim into the couch cushions. But...Jim had kissed him first. Jim had pressed those lovely lips to Strickler's own and slid that long slick tongue over his teeth.

Strickler rested his face in his hands. Of course Jim had fled. Troll instincts were hard to control, especially with a strong, virulent, young troll like Jim. Strickler checked the clock on the mantle. It was four in the morning. The sun would be rising within two hours. Regardless of how much Jim hated Strickler, or how embarrassing this situation was, Strickler had to find Jim. He needed to be out of the sun. Strickler stood, resolved to bring the Trollhunter back even if it killed him. He grabbed his coat and pulled his shoes on and headed for the backdoor.

Just as Strickler was about to open the back door, it swung open with a crash, and all Strickler saw was a flash of blue before he was slammed into the wall behind him, and Jim's hands were tangled in his hair and Jim was kissing him, hard. He smashed their faces together, nipping at Strickler's lips and tongue.

Strickler gasped, trying to push the slightly taller boy off of him. "Jim!" He struggled around the incessant kissing, "What?"

"Just shut up." Jim growled before lightly biting Strickler's throat.

Strickler saw stars and a moan came unbidden to his lips. He gripped Jim's hips and ground their pelvises together. He felt Jim stir under his sweatpants and his own body responded in turn. He felt one of Jim's hands caress his backside, and Strickler took that opportunity to flip their positions. With a snarl, he transformed into his troll form, giving him height over the Trollhunter. His trollish instincts would not suffer the boy to dominate him. Not yet, at least. Their tusks clacked together as they kissed feverishly. Jim's hands struggled with Strickler's trousers, finally getting them loose and dropping them to the kitchen floor. Jim's sweatpants soon followed, leaving the Trollhunter completely naked, rutting and groaning against the half naked Changeling.

Strickler felt Jim's hard member against his inner thigh. He gently gripped it, pumping it twice. Jim stifled a cry, and bit down hard on Strickler's green neck. Strickler growled low in his chest. He adjusted his grip so he had both his and Jim's cocks in his hand. He pumped slowly, enjoying all of the noises Jim was making. He recaptured Jim's lips again, sucking and biting on those succulent lips and tongue. He felt Jim jolt and he quickened the speed of his pumping. Jim let go of Strickler's lips and looked down. Strickler met their horns together, both breathing each other's air. Strickler watched their two dicks rubbing together. Jim's was shapely, just barely curving upwards, and the most lovely blue, darkening to navy at the tip and leaking clear fluid. It was comparable in size to Strickler's own green member, however slightly thicker.

Jim made a loud guttural cry suddenly and his entire body went stiff. Strickler was caught off guard by the sudden explosion of pearly white cum that covered both of their chests. Jim's explosive orgasm, and the rolling spasming of Jim's cock against his pushed Strickler over the edge and he too came over his hand and their stomachs.

They stood their frozen for a moment before Jim slid to the floor. Strickler followed so that they lay propped up against the wall in a tangle of limbs. Strickler transformer back into his human form and laid his head against Jim's heaving chest.

"Well, that was unexpected." He murmured quietly, chuckling to himself. Jim was quiet. Strickler looked up and saw unease painted all over the Trollhunter's face. "Jim what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Jim muttered, awkwardly cupping the small of Strickler's back. "You know...other than the fact that my ex teacher gave me a handy in his kitchen."

Strickler glanced up and found Jim smiling and laughing quietly. Still always that sarcastic sense of humor.

"Yes in any other circumstance, this would be highly irregular." Strickler agreed, running a hand down Jim's arm. They stayed there for a few more moments before Strickler sighed and stood, grunting as he straightened his knees. He helped Jim to his feet and curled his nose at the state of his own stomach. "I believe we both need a shower."

Jim picked at the drying semen on his belly, cringing, "Yeah probably."

"Come along, Young Atlas." Strickler motioned to the boy and Jim bashfully followed the Changeling up the stairs into the bathroom.

They made our lazily in the shower together, washing away the evidence of earlier activities.

Just as the sun was rising, Jim found himself curled up in bed with Strickler, the teacher's head tucked beneath his chin and their stomachs pressed together. Jim had never felt warmer and cozier than that moment. Jim inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the man's hair, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Strickler woke a couple of hours later, irritated that he had to leave his comfy nest and new bedmate to once again face the parade of imbeciles at the local high school. He dressed quietly, trying to not disturb Jim. He quietly made his way downstairs bent on his usual breakfast toast. However there was someone in his kitchen.

There sitting at his table, in all of her statuesque, violet beauty smiling widely with a mouthful of jagged teeth, was Nomura.

Alrighty guys! There you have it! Next chapter will be up shortly!


End file.
